


All That Glitters Isn't Gold

by wet_and_wild_westeros



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Eating Shit, House Lannister, M/M, Scat, Shit Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wet_and_wild_westeros/pseuds/wet_and_wild_westeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion is summoned to his father's chambers, and what he ends up doing is a little...strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Isn't Gold

Midnight had passed by when the messenger knocked on his door. It hadn't awoken Tyrion; he hadn't even fallen asleep. He would often stay up late into the night, thinking until his brain hurt and dawn's gentle fingers started to stroke the horizon. So when the four sharp, quick knocks hit his door, he was not startled.  
  
Sansa slept beside him, curled up tight as if she were afraid of him touching her.  " _That's exactly what it is,_ " he thought bitterly as he climbed down from the bed.  
  
"Yes?"  Tyrion opened the door, staring up into the darkness.  He was irritated.  

"The Hand requests you in his chambers at once."  That voice belonged to one of the young pockmarked squires.  Tyrion couldn't remember whose, but the slight quaver and his slightly nervous tone reminded him of Pod.  

That wasn't important at the moment, though.  What was important was the fact that Tywin wanted to see him so late at night.  Was he going to be exiled?  Murdered?  Disowned?  

Tyrion gave a curt nod to the squire.  "I'll be there momentarily."  The boy looked torn between slinking back into the darkness and forcing Tyrion to leave with him right now.  

"H-his lord instructed that you come immediately!"  

Tyrion sighed.

"Fine."  He walked out of door and turned to look at the squire.  "However, you will stay here and guard the door.  Make certain no one harms my wife, understood?"  The boy nodded.  

"Good."

As he walked, he thought about his father.  Tywin Lannister was an intimidating man, always very commanding, but in a clever way.  In the end, he wasn't clever; Tyrion was always capable of predicting what his father would do next.  The hatred between them ran deep, back down to the death of Tyrion's mother.  

Overall, that's why they all hated him, wasn't it?  Jaime, Cersei, Tywin... it was all because of her death.

Well, the fact that he was called 'The Imp' didn't help either.

Tyrion looked up.  Before him was the door to the Hand's chambers.  Two knights guarded the door, looking down at Tyrion.  They nodded, and opened the door, one in front of Tyrion, one behind.

"Tyrion Lannister, Lord Hand."  

The two bowed out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving father and son alone.

Tywin sat with his back to Tyrion in a small, comfortable looking chair.  A fire was lit in front of him, casting a dramatic shadow across the floor, the dark silhouette of his father against a crimson rug.  

And there was Tyrion, in the middle of it.

"Are you going to sit there looking important all night, or did you actually want to talk?"  Tyrion said after a few minutes of enduring the crackling flames and Tywin's unmoving figure.

A low chuckle.

"Oh, Tyrion...you're so feisty all the time..."  His father did not move from his place by the fire.  It was unnerving to Tyrion that he could not see his father's face; he could just hear him.  

"Feisty?  Usually I'm called rude,"  He said in response.  God, this was repulsive.  He wanted out of this room, out of this castle, out of this country as soon as possible.  The farther away from Tywin, the better.

 Tywin chuckled again.  

This was enough.  Had he been brought here just to be toyed with?  "Damn you!"  Tyrion was shouting now.  "What did you bring me here for?  To laugh at?  Go ahead, laugh all you want!  A lifetime's worth wouldn't be enough for you!"  

There was silence, and then Tywin stood up, slowly.  

"Don't you know...how hard it is to...to be a father?"  His voice was cracking.  Was he crying?  "I have tried for so many years...but...after all that time..."

"I just wanted to be cared for..."

Tywin turned to face his son.  What Tyrion saw was shocking.

He was wearing a crudely fashioned diaper, made from what seemed to be one of his robes.  Other than that, he was completely naked.  The diaper was loose and baggy, and held together by a pair of lion-head clips.  

"I want you to understand, Tyrion."

"I want you to change me."

Tyrion stumbled in shock.  "W-what?  Are you mad?"  His heart was pounding out of his chest, thumping against his ribcage at a hundred miles per hour.

Tywin approached him, and the smell of shit filled his nostrils.  How had he not noticed immediately?  Unless...

Shit dribbled out the makeshift diaper, falling onto the floor with an unceremonious splat.

 God, it was revolting!  Absolutely disgusting, and yet...

 "I-i refuse to follow through with your sick schemes!"  Tyrion shouted, attempting to push his father away, but Tywin was too quick, even in this fit of madness.  Tyrion ended up face first on the floor, a mere centimeter away from the small pile of fecal matter.  God, the stench was so foul, so pure and rich.  The smell of shit was unlike any other, and being this close to it was purely horrific.  

"Eat it."

"W-what?"

"Eat.  It."

Tyrion gulped, hard.  His father's hands were crunching down on the back of his neck; if he didn't partake in his father's wishes, he would surely have his neck broken.  But on the other hand, this was shit we were talking about.  Ingesting fecal matter.  More specifically, his father's fecal matter.

He had no choice.  The pain was almost unbearable at this point.  Every second, the fingers clenched tighter around his throat.  It was now or never.

He squirmed forward a bit, put his mouth a millimeter above this shit, paused, and then opened his mouth wide and sucked down onto it.  His tongue was licking up the shit as quickly as he could manage.  It took all of his strength to not retch it up as soon as it touched his tongue, but while the taste was disgusting, there was no denying his hard on.  He could feel Tywin, now on top of him, getting hard too.  This was so dirty and wrong, but somehow, it made him feel so right.

"Oh yes Daddy, eat it all up!"  Tywin was gyrating on Tyrion's back, rubbing his crotch against the imp's spine.  More of his shit had leaked out onto the floor from his diaper, and Tyrion could feel the lukewarm substance resting on him like a small blanket.  

He moaned into the carpet despite himself.  God, it felt so good!  Tywin stood, and Tyrion rolled over, his mouth smeared with shit.  

"You're such a good Daddy, cleaning up my messies!"  Tywin giggled like a little girl.  "But, Daddy, can you clean up the rest of me?  Pwease?"  He pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at Tyrion.  This was the moment of truth.  Tyrion could either run out of the room, and refuse to speak to his father ever again, or he could change him.

Easy decision, really.

Tywin laid on the floor, spread eagle, the makeshift diaper laying off to the side.  A clean one had been placed lovingly beneath him by Tyrion.  

"Such a mess you made, tch tch..."  Tyrion said as he looked down at his father.  Chunky shit was coating his father's genitalia and asshole; there was enough there to feed a small army.

Or Tyrion.

"Let me clean you up, baby..."  Tywin giggled again as Tyrion knelt down and rubbed his hands up and down Tywin's shaft, pushing the poo off of his penis and further down, near his asshole.  

"O-oh, Daddy, yes..."  He smiled when he heard the gentle moans. His balls were sagged and hairy, but it didn't matter to Tyrion.  This was his child he was taking care of, his precious child.  Anything for him.

His tongue flicked the top layer of the shit, and Tywin bucked upwards in pleasure.  "Shhh shhh shhh little one, be patient."  Tyrion cooed.  He licked his short, chubby finger and rubbed it around the edge of Tywin's old, puckered asshole.  "A-Ah!  Daddy!"  The encouragement made him so hard, but this wasn't about him.  It was about Tywin.

After a few minutes of fingering, Tyrion took his fingers out, and instead put his tongue in, reaching as far as he could into Tywin's anus with his little pink tongue.  

"Oh, oh, Daddy, yes!"  Tywin was yelping in pleasure, grabbing the carpet and groaning.  This was glorious, Tyrion never wanted it to stop, so he reached up and began playing with Tywin's penis again, massaging the head especially.

Evidently, this was too much for the old man/child, because within minutes he was shaking.  "Daddy, Daddy I-i'm going to-Ahhh!!"  He came suddenly, covering Tyrion in his sticky sweet semen.  

Tyrion removed his tongue, sat up, and looked down at Tywin.  He was panting heavily, legs still spread.  "D...Daddy?"  He panted, looking at Tyrion with one sex-glazed eye.

He kissed Tywin on the cheek before standing up.

"Until next time, sweetheart."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
